1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional (3D) applications, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for viewing an alternate representation of data in a geospatial system without losing the context of a main data representation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geographic information systems (GIS) are commonly used and generally refer to an information system that integrates hardware, software and data in order to capture, store, analyze, manage, and display/present data that is spatially referenced (i.e., linked to location or is geographically referenced). GIS systems commonly provide a two dimensional (2D) visualization of data in the form of maps, globes, reports, and charts. However, prior art GIS systems fail to provide the capability to merge GIS data with additional information in order to visualize, analyze, and simulate trends, phenomena, states, and events. Further, three-dimensional (3D) systems also fail to provide such capabilities.
In addition, it may be desirable to view different data sets in the same user interface. For example, a user may desire to view a geospatial map while also viewing the underlying sewage system or traffic patterns on such a map. However, prior art systems often either present mutually exclusive data sets (i.e., the user must elect a single data set to view) or alternatively, must select which data sets to view for the entire graphical user interface. For example, traditionally, systems that allow users to view different data sets in the same user interface required that the user (1) select the data to be displayed, (2) select “OK”, and (3) close a dialog. Once completed, the view of the entire user interface is based on the selected set(s) of data. What is desirable is the capability to view different sets of data in the same user interface in an easy, efficient, and user understandable manner.